1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer controlled positioning mechanisms. In particular, the present invention is an iterative spline function controlled machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer controlled positioning mechanisms or machine tools such as contouring machines, welding machines, and robot arms are well known and in widespread application. Machines of this type include a tool element or other assembly which is movable about one or more motion axes. In response to a set of control points programmed into the machine tool, a computer will generate commands causing the tool element to be driven along a smooth path defined by the control points.
Oftentimes, the desired path of motion represented by the control points is a complex one which is not easily represented in mathematical terms. In these applications the path is typically broken up into sections having end points defined by the control points, and individual or spline functions (polynomial equations) are used to characterize the path sections between the control points. A plurality of intermediate positions about the path sections are computed utilizing the spline functions. The tool element is then linearly driven between the computed intermediate positions. The spline functions are fitted together at the control points to produce a continuous function over the desired path of motion. One machine tool of this type is described in the Ramsey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,425 which is entitled SELF-PROGRAMMED MECHANICAL WORKING APPARATUS.
The use of spline functions is also disclosed in the Metcalf U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,601 entitled COMPUTING APPARATUS FOR TRACKING MOVING OBJECTS.
One drawback with computer controlled machine tools such as those described above is the fact that a very large number of mathematical operations must be executed by the computer to calculate each of the intermediate positions about each of the path sections. Assuming, for example, that the spline function characterizing each axis of motion along each path section is a third order polynomial, six multiplication and three addition operations are needed to evaluate each intermediate position of each axis of motion. Even with fast computers, this method is inefficient and slow. Although more efficient iterative spline function techniques for generating curves for computer graphics are known, as disclosed for example in the article entitled "A Bit-Slice Controller For Cubic Spline Generation" by R. Kalyanalkrishnan and C. S. Moghe published in Displays, April 1984, algorithms of this type have never been applied to computer controlled machine tools.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved computer controlled machine tools. A computer controlled machine tool which utilizes an iterative algorithm to generate data representative of positions approximating those about path sections characterized by spline functions would be especially desirable. The algorithm must be applicable to machine tools having any number of axes, and be applicable to spline functions of any order. All data, including the polynomial coefficients of the spline functions, should be calculated utilizing a set of control points and initial condition data programmed into the machine tool computer. Furthermore, the machine tool should also be capable of driving the machine element along a desired path at constant velocity. The machine tool could be efficiently controlled by an algorithm of this type.